Hit Me
by starrynight394
Summary: A little one-shot, it's kinda angsty and disturbing, in an abusive sorta way…oh well. It’s the first time I've written something like this and I wrote it in like a half an hour…if it really sucks, hit the review button and let me know.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters; don't own the song, only own the plot, if you can even call it that. You can have it if you really want it, but expect there to be begging, groveling, and possibly kissing of feet.

A/N: Ooooo….new fic time! Gotta Ginny/Draco fic for ya now. Its kinda angsty and disturbing, in an abusive sorta way…oh well. It's the first time I've written something like this and I wrote it in like a half an hour…if it really sucks, hit the review button and let me know. 

Title: Hit Me

Pairing: Ginny/Draco

Rating: hmmm…probably R, for violence and language I guess

Soundtrack: The song is "I Hate Everything about You" and the lyrics belong to Three Days Grace. It's good song…listen to it while you're reading…it gives the story a nice effect. I know their talking about a different kind of 'hit' but I was feeling kinda violent when I wrote this so go figure.

            ****Hit Me****

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about…

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about…

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

I hate everything about you

You hate everything about me

                        *********************************************

            God I hated you. I hated you, because you were a fucking prick who ruined my life. 'Sure let's go fuck the stupid, naïve, little red headed Weasley girl…won't that be a fucking riot…" There used to be a time when I couldn't get you out of my head, didja know that? I thought I was luckiest fucking girl in the world because you were interested in me. I should have known better. But I suppose I should thank you…every time you hit me…every time I sat there and listened to you call me a whore…it's made me who I am today. You know, the girl you ran into down at the bar…

            I saw you the minute you walked in; how could I forget those eyes…those same silver pools that I used to look into when you told me I was beautiful. Those eyes are deceiving…just like the flashy clothes you wear…hiding, distracting people from what's underneath. If I had stopped, just for one second, I would have been able to tell you were lying; tangled in your sheets, staring into those eyes as you fucked me…I would have been able to see through your disguise. I know now why you did it, why it's better that way. It makes it easier, so I guess every guy I've been with has you to thank as well…I learned that look from you….

            You told me I haven't changed a bit, like you would know. You didn't fucking know me back then, no more than you knew any of the other little girls that you fucked then threw away, like useless pieces of garbage. You liked it though, my new appearance, my new attitude…little did you know…

            I felt that part of me – the fourteen year old girl that was still in love with you – struggling, trying to pull herself up out of that hole I stuck her in, in my mind so many years ago…she was still head-over-fucking-heels for you. Does that make you happy? To know that you are responsible for ruining that girls life! To know that you are responsible for the scars that that girl left on my body…the same body that you're running your hands over right now? Do you even notice the scars…on my arms…my legs…can you feel them when you slide your tongue along my body? 

            They don't even compare to the scars on the inside, the ones left in that hole where my heart used to be. Can you feel the emptiness inside there, when you grab me and hold my body against yours? When you pick me up and toss me on the bed, do I feel any lighter to you? Like there's something missing? Oh, wait, I forget who I'm talking about…of course you don't feel anything you selfish, bastard…cause I'm just another one of your toys right?? Use me today, leave me, and come back when you're ready to play again…

            You're wrong. There is a part of me that still loves you…the part that you haven't been able to kill yet. But the shell that that I live in now is stronger, I'm not the weak, submissive girl you used to push around. And I know you'll try to…after you're done fucking me…just like you used to. But I'm different now, and that's were you'll make your mistake. So don't be so surprised if the next time you hit me…I hit you right back…


End file.
